


Wilbur

by Dansdignityisnotonfire



Category: Phan, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, making out?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dansdignityisnotonfire/pseuds/Dansdignityisnotonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just meow?"</p><p>Phil chuckled nervously. "What? No, I sneezed. Sorry." To prove this, Phil imitated a sneeze. "Achoo."</p><p>"Yea, that's definitely a cat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilbur

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt on tumblr that I found v good but I'm too lazy to base a whole book on

phil really had no choice.

he wasn't just going to let the kitten all by itself on the street.

"oh god, oh god." he kept repeating as he tried to hide the kitten inside his jacket. "shh," he whispered to the cat, who would meow for being squished.

phil tried to hurry and get to his dorm, and make noises to block out the meows coming from the cat. "we're almost there." he promised the cat as he climbed the stairs that led up to his dorm room.

he let out a sigh when they finally made it, except there was one tiny problem.

there was a guy sleeping against his dorm door.

"oh c'mon." phil quietly muttered and walked over to the guy.

the boy was undeniably attractive. his hair was a soft wavy brown and his skin was pale under the dull light. he was holding a bottle of vodka in one hand, and a santa hat in the other.

"hey," he whispered, but the guy didn't react.

"hey," phil whispered a bit louder and the guy stirred.

"what-?" the boy mumbled and yawned.

"hi, you're kinda in the way-" phil began and the boy flinched.

"sorry," his words were a bit slurred, but still understandable and the boy got up slowly, almost losing balance for a moment.

"yea, thanks-" the cat meowed and phil's eyes widened. he quickly looked over to boy, but he didn't seem to notice.

phil sighed and started rummaging through his bag to find his keys.

the cat meowed again.

the guy definitely noticed now, his eyebrows knitted. "did you just meow?"

phil chuckled nervously. "what? no, i sneezed, sorry." to prove this, phil imitated a sneeze. " _achoo_."

the boy either believed him, or was too tipsy to care because he stayed quiet.

phil was about to open the door, when the cat made a huge meow, that he knew he coudn't cover it up with a sneeze.

"you have a cat?"

"it's my allergies, that's all." phil waved him off.

"you can't have animals on campus-" the boy pointed out, and phil shook his head.

"i wouldn't dare to break the rules, i'm just sick-"

"i thought you had allergies?" the boy smirked and phil was starting to wish that he would mind his own business.

"i have allergies and the flu at the same time, i have to go-" the cat meowed again, and poked its head out of phil's pocket.

"i knew it." the boy said and phil groaned.

phil started rambling."please, don't tell anyone, i didn't want to leave him all alone on the street, and so i took him. besides, they would've killed him at the shelter and he'd die, and die-."

"calm down, jeez, i'm not going to tell anyone."

"thanks- what's your name?"

"i'm dan." he said while winking clumsily.

phil giggled. "i'm phil."

"well, phil-" dan started. "i won't tell, but it comes with a price."

phil's eyes widened. he had read enough fanfiction, that when people said this, they meant sex.

dan rolled his eyes. "no, it's not that, you horny bastard. you're a photography guy, right?"

"i'm in film, actually-"

"good enough. well, i'm a male model- well, i'm trying to be, anyways- and i need some professional photos, so." he trailed off, and looked at phil hopefully.

phil hesitated, looking at the small kitten in his hands and looked back at dan, who was putting his santa hat on his head.

"fine."

 

~

 

Dan was taking too long.

Phil had everything set up in an empty classroom he found, and since he did any have dans phone number, he had no way to tel him to hurry.

In the meantime, Phil had brought his cat -that he named WIlbur- and started playing with him with a small ball of yarn.

5 minutes had passed, and he was okay, but those 5 minutes turned to twenty minutes, and those twenty minutes soon turned to an hour.

Phil was already starting to pack up, when dan burst into the door.

"Sorry I'm late." Dan mumbled and Phil felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

 

Dan's hair was straightened, and pushed back. The only thing he was wearing was some gray sweatpants that hung loosely on his hips.

Phil blinked and dan smirked.

"Well, don't just stand there, Phil. Let's get this show on the road." Dan snapped and Phil gulped.

He adjusted his camera as dan posed against the window, his hands on the window pane and his ass sticking out.

Phil blushed, but took a picture quickly.

"Retake it." Dan demanded and Phil did as he was told.

"Now," dan turned face to the camera, his sweatpants now very low that you could see the base of his cock. "Zoom in on my lower half." Dan winked and Phil just wanted to excuse himself to use the restroom, because he didn't think that this photoshoot would be this sexually appealing.

What made this whole situation worst, dan's eyes shifted to his lower region, which made dan grin.

"Phil, do you need some time alone?"

Phil tried to scoff, but all that came out of his mouth was a small whimper.

He cleared his throat. "Let's just get this over with, yea?"

Dan nodded and continued posing, which made Phil even more harder by the minute.

"Jesus, Phil." Dan muttered and came closer to Phil, which was standing there, not knowing what to do.

Phil was pretty sure dan was going to yell at him for getting turned on, or even worst- hit him- but the only thing that hit him was Dan's soft lips.

Phil's fingers were shaking as he tugged on Dan's hair while slowly pecking his lips repeatedly.

"God, you're so hot-"Phil said breathlessly against Dan's lips and dan moaned softly in response.

dan started slowly grinding against phil, and phil closed his eyes shut, not being able to make an coherent noises.

"fuck me," dan breathed out and phil gasped.

"not here." phil swallowed as they broke away. "We should probably continue-" Phil started to say and Dan's palm pressed against Phil's crotch.

Phil whined and dan took his hand away quickly. "We have to continue, remember?" Phil groaned and dan giggled.

"Actually," dan but his lip and looked up at Phil. "What would you say if I wasn't a male model."

"Well," Phil walked closer to dan, their lips touching. "You should definitely be one."


End file.
